<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reverse Omens by ZiKyDoesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663572">Reverse Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings'>ZiKyDoesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reverse Omens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Aziraphale Is Bad At Being A Demon (Good Omens), Aziraphale's name is Azraephel (Good Omens), Crowley Is Bad At Being An Angel (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), I add more tags depending on when I find a need for them, No beta we fall like Crowley, Reverse Omens, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiKyDoesThings/pseuds/ZiKyDoesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just what the tags and title say so far. I'm not creative with titles or summaries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reverse Omens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wall Of Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to point out that I got the inspiration to start writing this from TikTok and cosplay of all things</p><p>It started off with me just doing cosplay videos on there of Crowley, then one of the other GO fans on there that cosplays Aziraphale started doing Demon Az videos, which led to me wanting to make an Angel Crowley cosplay. After that, my brain started making a world based around my Angel Crowley cosplay, and I figured "Fuck it. With all the info/changes my brain's making, I might as well turn it into a fic." and here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The demonhad just made his way to the top of Eden's wall when suddenly, he finds himself looking up at the sky, his back laying on the top of the wall. An angel with long, wavy, fieryred hair, and eyes like pools of bright,liquid gold appears over him, staff in hand, pressingtheend of the staff against his neck, and asks him"You're the demon that stole the sword from me. What did you do with it?" in a demanding voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I gave it away.” he says, staring at the angel straight in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You what?!” the angel asks, shock on their face, but an unknown emotion in their eyes that the demon doesn’t feel as if he’d seen before, as they loosen the staff against the demon’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>The demon glances over to where Adam and Eve are and points in the direction of the human couple.</p><p> </p><p>"I gave it away! The orders I had been given said I hadto go to Eden and cause trouble. I never meant to get them cast out. Especially not since Eve's expecting already. It tends to getreally cold at night, which isn't good for them. It could kill them if it gets to be too much! And there are a bunch of dangerous animals out there!" He explains, nervously. The demon is aware thathe could get into trouble if anyone from his side finds out he cares about the humans, and that he was at risk, at best, of the angel choosing to discorporate him. He doubts this angel has a way to tell anyone Downstairsthough, so he figured there wouldn’t be any harm in telling the angel the truth and hoping that the angel will believe him and let him go.</p><p> </p><p>The angel looks over to the two humans, recognizes the swordin Adam's hands as the one the demon had taken from them earlier, and removes the staff from his neck before offering the demon a hand to help him stand back up. He cautiously accepts, keeping in mind how the angel had just had him under theirstaff not even a minute earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that went down like a led balloon.” The angel says with a laugh as they hold their hand out to the demon, offering to pull him up from Eden’s wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do believe it did.” The demon says as he grabs the angel’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You're terrible at being a demon, aren't you?" The angel says asthey’repulling the demon up. The angel's voice hints at amusement, yet theemotion he was unable to recognize in the angel’s eyes seems to make its way to the rest of their face. "If you were actually good at it, I bet you wouldn't have risked your life, stealing my sword to give them."</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me saying so, if you were a good angel, then I might not have even been able to take your sword to begin with. And for all you know, I might have just taken it so I could try getting you in trouble, before thinking that giving it to humans would be a good way to cause you even more harm." He retorts back, letting go of the angel's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, based off of the way you told me about you giving my sword to them, I’m guessing you taking it to cause me harm is a lie. Besides, I never said I'm good at my job." The angel says, rolling theireyes. A smirk joins the unknown look on the angel's face, somehow making it even more intense.</p><p> </p><p>The demonrealizes that the expression, whatever it is,isprobably a good one, seeing howhe doesn't feel even a hint of fear at the look being directed at him. If anything, it was the opposite. Somehow, he likes how the angel is choosing to look at him like that, even though he doesn't even know what the lookmeans, and even thought he’s getting the feeling that the angel doesn’t even realize that they are evengiving him that look.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I never said I'm good at mine either." He points out, making sure to avoid saying whether or not he’d lied.</p><p> </p><p>He did.</p><p> </p><p>"That<em>is</em>true." The angel says, a laugh in their voice at the realization at how neither of them seem to be good at being an angel or demon.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence falls between the two of them as they both turn to watch the human couple, before the angel breaks it saying "I might get in trouble if anyone from my side finds out I've even thought this, but personally I think The Almighty might have wanted them to eat from The Tree. If She really didn't want anyone to eat from it, then why did She even make it to begin with? Let alone put it somewhere they could easily reach it? If She didn’t actually want them to eat from The Tree, then she could have just put it up on a high mountain. Or even the moon! Instead, She went and made Eve almost maddeningly curious about everything, and practically put a giant ‘Don’t Touch’ sigh on it."</p><p> </p><p>"I was under the belief that what She has planned is supposed to be you know... Ineffable? At least that’s what I heard." The demon suggests. The angel runs a hand down theirface, an annoyed look on their face as they do so.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohfor fuck's sake. I <em>really</em>hate that word. I hear it way more than I’d like Upstairs." The angel admits. The demon's dark blue-gray eyes widen in shock at hearing an angel swear, seemingly without even a moment's hesitation. He's a demon, and even he feels uncomfortablewith the idea swearing.</p><p> </p><p>"What? They're just words. No real consequences to them. Besides, if She doesn't want angels to say those words, then She shouldn't have allowed us to say them to begin with." The angel says, accurately guessing why the demon looks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"By that logic, it suggests that She allows everything that happens. Even the bad things."The demonchooses to pointout. The angel gets a look of regret on theirface, realizing how they hadaccidentally suggested that She had allowed angels to Fall, before saying "Sorry. I hadn't meant it like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I realize you probably didn't, I just felt like I should point out howothers might have interpreted you saying that."the demonsays, flinching as Adam uses the sword to chop off the head of a lion that had tried to attack him and Eve. The angel besides him hisses while flinching, possibly out of sympathy for the animal, or even at the close call the human couple just had.</p><p> </p><p>"Azraephel." The demon says.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" The angel says, as they manage to pull theireyes away from the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"My name." Azraephel says, turning to face the angel. "I feel like you have the right to know."</p><p> </p><p>"You do realize that it can be dangerous to give out your name like that, right? Especially since as a demon, your name can be used by others to summon you to their location. It’s the same with angels." The angel says, making Azraephel realize he probably won't be able to get the angel to tell him theirname.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't make me regret it." he says, honestly. He has the feeling that the angel wouldn’t try to summon him. They didn’t really seem like the type to do that.</p><p> </p><p>"And you not regretting giving me your name isn’t going to make me want to tell you mine." The angel says, as Azraephel flinches out of shock,due toa drop of water landing on his face. As he's covering his head with his ink black wings, the angel's eyes widen in awe as theylooks up towardsthe sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Rain!" The angel says, a laugh in theirvoice.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Azraephel asks, confused. The water starts dripping down faster, making the two beings more and more soaked with each passing second.</p><p> </p><p>"It's raining!" The angel says, laughing as theytilt theirhead back, and spreading theirwings, the feathers white with gold tips that matched the color of their eyes, behind them. Seeing the angel's joy at the water coming from the sky, the rain, Azraephel feels a strong emotion in his chest because of the angel's behavior.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Oh no</em>.' Azraephel thinks, horrified, having a good idea at what the feeling means.</p><p> </p><p>He had just met this angel, who had refused to give out theirname. Yet that didn't change the fact that Azraephel was sure he'd found a good way for someone to Fall. And out of all the beings in the universe, he'd done it for a being that is supposed to be his enemy.</p><p> </p><p>The worst part, in Azraephel’s opinion, was how he doesn’t really mind. Even if he was scared about how anyone from either of their sides would react to finding out about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noah's Ark part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Azraephel.” he hears a voice from his left say, anger and sadness mixed into the voice. Looking next to him, he sees the angel he’d met on Eden’s wall. The angel that, still refuses to tell him her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Azraephel asks. Earth has been in existence for a little over one thousand years at this point, and both the angel and demon have had afewencounters with each other since then. Not enough that the two are close to considering each other friends, but enough that they’ve both learned at least a little about each other.</p><p> </p><p>Azraephel had quickly realized two things about the angel. One, that she doesn’t like to present as one gender for anymore than a few years at a time and will switch to presenting as a different one seemingly at random. And two, something that is either personal to the angel is bothering her, something is about to go wrong, or somethinghas already gone wrong on Earth if there’s sadness or anger in her voice.Especially if it’ssadness and anger at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say that I’m starting to wonder if there’s actually a difference between how Heaven and Hell think of Earth, thanks to what Heaven’s getting ready to do to this place.” she says, sending a glare towards the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it have anything to do with the giant boat Noah and his family built?” Azraephel asks, gesturing towards where the aforementioned man and family seem to be guiding animals of all kinds into the giant boat they’d built.</p><p> </p><p>“If you mean the glorified floating zoo that was named anArk, then sadly yes. For whatever damnable reason, my lot have decided it’s a good idea to create a giant flood that’ll kill everyone.” she says, with a sad sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone? Really?” Azraephel asks, horrified. He gets another sigh along with a slight nod, agreeing with what he’d just said. “I never expected Heaven to do something like this. Especially seeing who created the first of humanity and Earth to begin with. If anything, that sounds like something my side would do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, according to the fucking Archangel Gabriel, I should be happy that they decided to make sure Noah and his family won’t drown. Still doesn’t make it right.” the angel says, her glare somehow growing even deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re killing everyone else?” Azraephel asks, horrified, looking around at all the adults and children of all ages. He isn’t even going to bother questioning why she dares to talk about Gabriel like that. The Archangel isn’t even there, so Azraephel doesn’t see why whatever’s said about the Archangels matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately. Even the kids!” she says, her golden eyes starting to glow, and golden flakes appearing on her skin, out of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my. Yes, that rather is something I would expect to come from my side.” Azraephel says. He wants to find a way to calm her down, but he doesn’t feel as if he knows her well enough to do so. Especially in situations like this.</p><p> </p><p>She always did seem to be protective over the human children.</p><p> </p><p>“Crap.” the angel says, no longer glaring as her gaze drops from the sky. “Oi, Shem! The unicorn’s making a run for it!” the angel calls out to one of Noah’s sons, pointing in a direction not far from the Ark. Azraephel looks at where the angel’s pointing and, true to what she said, a creature that looks like an all white horse with a horn sticking out of its head is running away from the Ark. “And it’s too late. He’ll never be able to catch it at this point. Too late! You’ve still got the other one!”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize how… <em>it</em>works, right?” Azraephel asks her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she asks, turning to face him, confused. “Oh, <em>that</em>. Yeah. I’m not an idiot. If they’re lucky, they might be able to breed it with a horse. Unicorns and horses look pretty similar, so it might work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re right. I am rather fond of them.” Azraephel says.</p><p> </p><p>"Screw it. Damn it. Fuck it!" the angel snaps, making Azraephel look at her worried.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" He asks her.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly turns to face him and say "Think you could do me a favor? I need you to sneak onto the Ark and try to make a room that Noah and his family won't be able to find. Or at least find one on there already built that's hard to get to."</p><p> </p><p>"Not to sound rude, but why? What are you wanting to do?" He asks. He gets the feeling there’s a chance he’ll regret asking.</p><p> </p><p>"Going <em>massively </em>against orders for one. Who knows, if Down Below finds out about you helping, you might get a commendation or something if you claim wanting to foil Heaven's plans with this. Just trust me on this?" She asks, looking around for some reason Azraephel doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright fine. But you'll owe me." Azraephel says. The angel thanks him before taking off somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>With a job that needed to be done, he makes his way to the Ark. So far, he doesn’t regret asking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I might have said this in the previous chapter, but if there are any space errors, let me know and I'll fix it.</p><p>Comments are food and kudos are drinks for an author's will to continue stories. Please make sure my will to continue doesn't die from starvation or dehydration!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Noah's Ark part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of Noah's Ark</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed a bit in the first chapter, but it was really just me adding in the "Well that went down like a led balloon" line near the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the angel comes back, he'd been unable to find the room she'd wanted already in the Ark. Not that shocking, since Noah and his family would have needed to use every room they had built. So he had to use a demonic miracle to make it.</p><p> </p><p>It had already began to rain a while ago, and the water levels were starting to rise higher than they normally would as a result.</p><p> </p><p>After he made the room, he decides to wait for the angel on the deck of the Ark. By the time she makes it back, the rain is beating down on everything, making it hard for him to see. Because of that, he had barely even noticed how she was holding a small child in her arms until she was practically right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said. Going against orders. Did you find a room?" She asks, setting the child down, along with a bag that she had filled with something. The child was a small girl, not much older than a toddler, with a toy bunny clutched in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Azraephel can only nod out of shock, even though he knows that he shouldn’t have been surprised that <em>this</em>is how she chooses to go against the orders Heaven had given her. She’s<em>never</em>liked it when anything bad happens to children.</p><p> </p><p>"Good! Think you can take her there? I'm gonna go see if I can find more before it's too late!" She says, flying off before he even has a chance to respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Not like I have much of a choice." He mutters, before making what he hopes is a friendly look on his face and offering his hand to the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Despite what he'd muttered, he is well aware that he would have helped her with this no matter what. Like her, he doesn’t like it when bad things happen to children either. However, there’s a part of him that wonders if he would have still helped her with this if their roles were reversed. If she was the one that had become a demon, and he was the one that had stayed an angel. He fears that he might not have, that he would have been too scared of how Gabriel and the other Archangels would react if they ever find out.</p><p> </p><p>He leads the girl, bag in his hand, to the room before quickly making his way back to the deck, only to find that this time there was a young teen, probably no older than fourteen or fifteen, holding onto a bundle in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"He's my brother." The teen explains, once they're in the room. The bundle the teen is holding was a baby, wrapped up in a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Feel free to lay him in the corner over there if you'd like." Azraephel says, pointing to a pile of cloth in the corner that definitely hadn’t been there before.</p><p> </p><p>He goes back and forth between the deck and the room a couple more times, leading whatever kids the angel had managed to find in the rain to the safety of the room, before he sees the angel again. Her white and gold wings are starting to droop with exhaustion, and her long hair, which had previously been neat and pulled out of her face in braids, seem as if it’s starting to become a matted mess, and its normal almost fire red had been dulled from getting wet. The water level had long since gotten high enough for the Ark to start lifting off the ground, meaning that it’s now less and less likely she’ll find another living being with each time she goes out to search.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you saved enough!" He says over the loud sounds of the wind and rain, carefully taking the child, a toddler this time, she found out of her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I have to keep trying to finding others! I can't just leave them all to drown like this!" She says back.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not! They're not all going to drown! You made sure of that with the ones you've already saved!" He tells her, hoping to get through how stubborn she’s being right now. She just gives him an angry look before taking off again. Realizing that she probably won't stop unless she passes out from her exhaustion, he quickly takes the toddler to the room before going back to the deck and flies in the direction he saw her go.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>I knew it</em>.' He thinks as he spotsher clutching onto the trunk of an uprooted tree floating on the surface, fighting to keep ahold of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>He had barely seen her, since she’d put her wings away at some point. Probably not long after she’d landed in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that she's still conscious, if barely, he lowers down close to her and says "Grab onto me!" While holding both arms out to her. She grabs on, and he pulls her out of the water, before carefully adjusting his grip on her so one arm is under her legs while the other is holding her torso close to his, seeing how she was fighting to stay conscious.</p><p> </p><p>He tightens his hold on her before flying them back to the Ark, and carefully carries her into the same room he'd left the kids in.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she alright?" The teen asks as he's using some of the cloth to dry off the younger kids.</p><p> </p><p>"She will be. She just needs to rest." Azraephel explains, laying her down. Seeing how she started to shiver at some point, he adds "And warm up."</p><p> </p><p>"Here." The boy says, handing him a couple of blankets from the cloth pile. "Either you can use both for her, or one for yourself."</p><p> </p><p>He chooses to lay them both over her, feeling as if she needs them more than him. He knows that he should probably take her wet clothes off of her, so they'll have an easier time drying, but he chose not to, out of respect for her privacy and not wanting to risk the kids seeing her like that.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling how it was cold in the room, the lamps doing little to warm it up, he uses a demonic miracle to warm the room up better, being careful that the heat doesn't have any negative effects on the angel. Unfortunately, he couldn’t heat the room up as much as he wishes he could without there being a risk of him accidentally causing something to go up in flames made out of Hellfire, or anything else that would cause harm to anyone on the Ark.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple hours, Azraephel wakes up the angel as he sits next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"We should get you changed out of your wet clothes now." He says, having already done so himself and made sure the kids she'd saved had done the same. Some of the stuff in the pile of cloth he’d created was clothing, but the majority of it was blankets.</p><p> </p><p>"Help?" She asks sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"M too tired to do it m'self." She says, as she rubs a hand on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." He says, pulling his wings out as a shield to block the kids from seeing if they happen to look their way. He carefully helps her get out of the wet clothes, not letting his eyes wander to the areas humans consider private to only the body's owner and their lover. He was neither, so he knows he has no right to look there, even if the human forms they take aren’t their actual appearances and there was likely nothing in the lower area. It just didn’t seem right to him to look in those areas.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think you could find some dry clothes for her?" He asks the teen, turning to face him as he hands the angel back one of the blankets. He was careful to not move in a way that would move his wings from blocking behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"I already looked while she was still sleeping. I wasn't able to find anymore." He says.</p><p> </p><p>Azraephel sighs and turns back to the angel saying "I'm sorry, my dear, but unfortunately it seems as if you will just have to deal with the blanket for now."</p><p> </p><p>"That's alright. At least I have something to cover with." She says, as she was starting to nod back asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Azraephel leans his back against the wall near her.</p><p> </p><p>"You can rest your head on my lap if you'd like to. It would probably be more comfortable than the floor." He says.</p><p> </p><p>"M'kay."she says, moving to rest her head on his lap without disturbing the blanket around herself.He uses one of his wings to help cover her as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I like the rainthat muchanymore.” he thinks he hears her say, as she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering how she reacted to the first rain storm on Eden’s wall, it pains him to hear her say that, but he does realize that she’s fully justified in saying so. He’s not so sure he likes rain that much either. Not with how much damage this one rain storm caused to every living thing on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>As the angel slept, Azraephel carefully worked at untangling the knots out of her hair, knowing how annoyed she tends to get when it’s tangled up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, please feel free to let me know if I made any space or grammar errors. And please leave comments and kudos. Comments are food and kudos are drinks for author's inspirations.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there are errors with the spaces, let me know and I'll fix it the next chance I get. It's a problem I've been getting with my computer every time I go to copy and paste something.</p><p>On the bright side, I'm already almost done the next chapter, so it might be up before next month!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>